


Bang

by theamericanbxtch



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira is the only one left, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Dark, Discord - Freeform, M/M, Makoto Nijima - Freeform, Morgana - Freeform, No Metaverse (Persona 5), Oneshot, Sad, Short One Shot, Short Story, The Author Regrets Everything, The Phantom Thieves - Freeform, Why Did I Write This?, Yusuke kitagawa - Freeform, Zombies, futaba sakura - Freeform, haru okumura - Freeform, minor mentions - Freeform, mostly by name, mwhahahah, ryuji sakamoto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamericanbxtch/pseuds/theamericanbxtch
Summary: zombie au with Akira and Akechi, made for discord peeps





	Bang

Before the apocalypse they didn’t even know each other, Akira was just some kid Akechi occasionally saw at the train station and Akechi was just this ace detective he saw on tv. The only reason they even found each other was because they both happened to be at the train station when the first incident occurred. The train stopped like normal but the people getting off were no longer people, gray skin and sunken eyes were the first signs that something had been wrong.

It went from people trying to help those who seemed sick off the train to loud screaming and people running up the steps. Akira and Akechi ran into a shop together and barricaded the door, not knowing who the other was but believing that having them there was better than having no one.

Akira now stared at the person he quickly learned love and care about, a gun gripped tightly between his fingers while staring at Akechi. His dark eyes bloodshot and his hands shaking while listening to Akechi gasp for breath. He tried, he really did try to keep him safe but the bite on his leg had told him all he need to know. 

he failed. 

He and Akechi had been the last people of the little group they formed, "The Phantom Thieves" as they called it, and were desperate to keep the memory alive. 

First, Futaba and Yusuke sacrificed themselves to unlock the prison gates. They were trapped inside a gated prison with hordes of zombies prepared to attack them and nobody had the tech expertise to unlock the gate except for Futaba. She was willing to go alone but Yusuke wouldn’t let her, promising that he needed to help protect her from the rotting corpses that walked around. 

Then, Haru, Ann, Morgana and Ryuji were murdered or kidnapped by another group of survivors. Haru and Ryuji were on guard while Morgana and Ann were asleep a zombie free home, the rest had went scavenging for food. The group came back Akechi found both, Haru and Ryuji, with lacerations while Makoto had discovered that Morgana and Ann were gone.

Finally, Makoto committed suicide after discovering her sister had turned into one of the undead. That had actually left a mark on the two survivors as she seemed so strong, so stable but they had no idea how truly weak she was. How much she was relying on her sister to still be human.

All that was left was Akira and the boy who he loved so much, the same boy that was crying out in pain at the moment. He remembered the deal the group made if anyone was bit then they had to die. The gun shook in his hands while staring at the brunette, the tears rolling down faster.

He remembers Akechi laughing at his joke after hours of crying about Makoto's suicide  
He remembers the gentle way the other said Akira-kun before giving him a loving kiss after a stressful evening of slicing through a horde  
Now he had to watch as Akechi dealt with intense pain from a virus that would transform him into one of those disgusting creatures. 

 

He had to kill him.  
Akira pulled the trigger, his expression blank as he fell to his knees. Soon he was sobbing as loudly as he could, ignoring the fact he could potentially attract more zombies, and pulled the brunette’s corpse into a tight hug as blood stained his shirt

"I loved you….I-I loved you so much, Goro"

**Author's Note:**

> this was lame


End file.
